


Another Story

by Kionkitchee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionkitchee/pseuds/Kionkitchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji loves Sasuke secretly even though the said boy loves Naruto. SasuNaru, onesided NejiSasu. Shounen-Ai, yaoi. Don't like don't read. If U don't mind, RnR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** Kionkitchee

**Author:** Kionkitchee

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Pairing:** One-sided NejiSasu, SasuNaru, slight GaaNeji.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimers:** Kishimoto Masashi owns it.

 **Warnings:** Shonen-Ai, YAOI, contain lots of OOCness. Don't like don't read; just get out from here if you are homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English, so prepare for grammar mistakes. And most of it is from Neji's POV.

 **A/N:** This is a sequel of Unrequited Feeling (from Gaara's POV), but you can read this fanfic without having read the other. I made this for Naruto's Birthday even though I'm late in posting it.

.

 **Another Story**

.

.

(Neji's POV)

He's back.

He came back.

He came home.

I'm happy. Now he's here. I'm glad.

But, he's not with me. He's not beside me. He's not leaning on me. He's not even looking at me. But him.

Uzumaki Naruto. The one he likes. The one he wants. The one he protects from all harms. The one he could give his life to.

The one he loves the most.

I know. I understand. I realized too well long, long time ago. I caught his feeling towards the other so clearly. So painfully.

Because I looked at him. Because I stared at him. Because I fell for him.

Yes. I, Hyuuga Neji, fell in love with him, Uchiha Sasuke. No, but still, I'm falling. I still love him.

He doesn't know. He never knows. No. I don't want him to know. I don't want him looking at me as if I'm crazy; insane. I don't want his eyes full of hatred when he's looking at me. Heh, as if he would ever do that!

But yes, he did look at me! He stared at me with his night eyes. He stared at me with his gloomy eyes. Why?

Why did they look so gloom? Why did sadness cross inside them? Why?

I never get the answer. No, not yet, until that day. Until the day he came to me.

Just for a talk, he said.

It would be a lie if I said I am not confused. It would be a lie if I stated I am not curious. And would be a lie if I said I am not happy.

For the first time in my life, I could talk to him without mentioning any anger, fists... hatred. For the first time, I could look at him straightly; smoothly.

He asked me whether I'm okay or not. I just shrugged my shoulder. He asked me whether I'm doing fine or just calculating my destiny. I gave him a small smile. And he seemed relax after being a bit nervous, though he didn't show it. I know.

It's not easy to talk to someone you've never talk before. I understand it. I fully understand. Because me too nervous, very nervous. I thought I could somehow blow up my feeling to him. But thanks Kami-Sama, I didn't.

Then, he looked at my eyes directly like he wanted to say something. But he didn't say a single word, nor I. We just stared at each other in silent; locking our eyes together.

How I want to be locked in his eyesight, so he looked at me only. How I wish to be the one he stared at, so that I could feel he loved me. But I know he didn't.

His eyes told me sadness. His eyes showed me hurt. And I know why.

"Sasuke," I called him. Again, it's the first time for me calling him with his first name. I like the way it came from my throat.

"I know..." stated him suddenly, cutting my unspoken words."I know, Neji..."

I guess that day was the day when I experienced the 'the first time'. I was speechless. I couldn't speak any word. Hell, I even couldn't think any word to say to.

He knew! But what did he know? My feeling? Oh, Kami-Sama, I felt I can't stand it. But I have to hold on.

"... What?" finally there was a word coming from me.

He stared at the ground below us as if there was something good on it. He lowers his head so that his bangs covered his face. I could hear he let out a deep sigh.

"I know you like him."

'Him'? What did he say? Who was 'him' referring to?

"I know you like him. Naruto."

I needed ten minutes to process his statement, and succeeded.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him out of blue. I really surprised until I looked like out of my character.

"I can tell from your look..." he said again."And I..."

Wait wait wait! WAIT THE FUCKIN' MINUTES! Sasuke, you MISUNDERSTOOD ME!

How could you say that I like Naruto? How could you tell my feeling falls for him? You're absolutely wrong! You are whom I love! YOU, SASUKE! For Kami-Sama sake, I thought you are smarter than this!

"Wait, I guess you got me wrong... I don't like Naruto. I never like him the way you've just talked to me. I do like him as a friend but that's all! Finite! Das endé! End of the story!" explained me harshly. I could see him frowning.

"It's no use lying to me, Hyuuga! I can see it! I can see how your eyes on him!" yelled him. "And I... he's mine now..."

What the fuckin' hell...!

"I know you've been protecting him while I'm away. I know you've been his best, understanding friend of all. I know everything!"

Really. I wanted to punch him right on his face. And I DID it.

"Wanna fight, Hyuuga?" he asked me calmly. "Fine. Let's settle this."

I could say nothing. I could do nothing. Nothing!

I want to cry somehow... And I know he realized it because his face seemed surprised.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't hold it much longer.

"Stupid..." trembled me. "You stupid Uchiha!"

As far as I could remember, I tackled him and kissed him on the lips. Of course he was shocked. So do me. I never got this reckless. I always think ahead. But he made me like this!

Then, I heard gasp from behind. I jumped spontaneously from Sasuke to look at whose voice belonged to.

"Naruto...!"

The tan face of Naruto turned to pale. The blue eyes of him seemed blurring as tears threatened to fall. His body trembled. "Sa-Sasuke..."

I could hear his voice shaking. I didn't know why but I felt happy.

I was happy to see Naruto in the stance like that. Deep in my mind, I hoped he will break his relationship with Sasuke. I wished. But that's not going to happen. Definitely won't. Destiny says so.

Naruto ran, leaving us alone. Then, a fist slapped my cheek. And when I looked at Sasuke who did it, I saw something.

"Damn you, Hyuuga!" Sasuke hissed to me before he ran after Naruto.

He knows now. No. He knew. He knew my feeling from the very beginning. He just pretending, playing not knowing anything. Or he was in denial, thinking that impossible for me falling for him. So, he stated that I like Naruto.

Shit!

I ran after Sasuke who was following Naruto. I was glad that no one was around. If there were people, they would think something silly and probably make things messier.

Not so long, I found him-them. I was shocked to see what they were doing.

They were kissing so passionately.

I felt my legs became weak as if I would faint at no time. My heart pounding so hard that made me hurt. My head turned hotter as I realized that I was angry. And crying.

Destiny really takes my life in its control. When it said me to be born on branch family, I did. When it said me to be the one who served Hinata-Hime, I did. When it said me to lose at Naruto in Chuunin exams, I did. When it says me to let my love of life go, I have to do it. I must.

In the middle of my desperation, I aware there was a person beside me who looked at them too. Then I realized, he is the leader of Suna Nation, Kazekage of Wind Country, Sabaku Gaara.

"Kazekage-Sama," called me softly. I didn't care if he was seeing me crying. I didn't care if he laughing at me. No, I was too far to even consider my surrounding.

This pain blinds me as if darkness took me over. I love him so much. I love him so much that I don't even know I'm falling this far. Like I said, for the first time in my life, I love someone this hard until I embarrassed myself in front of Kazekage. In front of someone I'm not really turn in to.

"Neji..." Gaara called me as he wiped my tears away. Then he hugged me. Usually, I keep myself from any touch as I don't really like being touched, but not for today. Not now. Somehow, I needed being touched like that. I don't know why.

"Guess they're not for us..." spoke the red-haired on my ear. Hearing that, I just nodded easily.

Maybe I needed someone who would tell me the truth. Maybe I needed someone who would show me the right one. Maybe I needed someone who would make me feel that I'm too being needed. Maybe I needed this friend, this partner, this person to lighten my heart.

And to love me.

Who knows what will happen next, exactly not me. I have a chance to have another love, to have another person to come up with me. And love me for sure.

With the last glance on the raven guy who was smiling his small smile towards the blonde teen who was grinning widely, I make up my mind to let him go and watch him from afar until I get mine.

And I know for sure, it will be another story for me.

.

.

.

 **_FIN_**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday, Naruto! Sasuke will never leave you! ^-^

.

.

.

Finally I can post it! TT~TT

Review and constructive criticisms will always be much appreciated.

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
